


Provoking the Sun

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Clark was late for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoking the Sun

## Provoking the Sun

by Treetracer

[]()

* * *

ARCHIVE: Ask, and I'll probably say ok. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and in no way profit monetarily from my fair use of them. FEEDBACK: Constructive, thoughtful criticism is welcome. Squeees are good too. NOTES: My very first ficlet, I sacrifice it to the SV fandom. 

_Run_? _Was he kidding_?  
"I don't think you could outrun my Porsche, Clark." Lana laughed, bright and empty, but Lex's eyes were fixed on the young man before him who was not laughing but fumbling with his book bag, uncomfortable. 

"Um, sure Lex, thanks. Bye, Lana." 

_Not kidding_. _Interesting_. A detail to be remembered, filed, and cross-referenced in his project that was Clark Kent, but not why he was here. _Why are you here_? His plan was reasonable, wasn't it, to drop by his investment, talk business with Lana, maybe get some coffee, _maybe see Clark_... 

It wasn't reasonable, actually. This was valuable time from his day, his workload ever increasing despite his delegation efforts. There were no less than five production reports on his desk, three sets of next quarter projections, and the plant budget had to be re-forecasted again. His father was demanding answers, results, and Lex needed...Lex needed a break from it all. 

To see Clark for a few minutes, talk of inconsequential things that had nothing to do with his father or business, maybe even provoke a smile from the young man...that's why he was here. Lex started the Porsche. _Clark's smile could power the sun_ , he thought, and Lex used the memory of those smiles like a shield against the world. 

Except now, with his flip comment, that was unlikely to happen. Clark still looked uneasy. In a few minutes they would be at the school. The streets were deserted, everyone either at work ( _like you should be_ ) or school ( _like he should be_ ). The empty streets were suddenly inspiring. Lex accelerated a little, and looked over at his friend. 

"Hey, Clark, you buckled up?" His eyes followed the belt that curved against Clark's shoulder, cut across his broad chest and pressed against his hip. _He's sixteen_. _Forget it_. The intersection approached in Lex's peripheral vision. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Hang on." Lex's blue eyes flashed, caught and held Clark's. His hands yanked the wheel sharply to the left, and Smallville swung wildly on a new axis. 

"Hey!" Clark's right hand flew out, gripping the door. His left hand, though, seized Lex's forearm in a death grip. _He's hot_ , Lex thought absently. He imagined Clark's hands burning through his silk shirt, fingerprints seared like a brand on his arm. _Focus, Lex_. 

Oh yeah. Lex brought the squealing Porsche around and through the swerve, stopping nearly in the parking lane. _Not bad_. 

"Cool, huh?" 

The green eyes were ( _beautiful_ ) wide with disbelief. Clark exhaled in a whoosh, sinking back into the leather seat. "Are..." his mouth trembled. "Are you crazy?" 

"Please, Clark, we were hardly doing 30." Lex gave Clark a sly sideways look. "You should try it at 50." 

"You _are_ crazy." Clark scanned the empty streets. "You're lucky the sheriff isn't around." 

"Going to turn me in?" 

"Maybe." 

Lex chuckled softly, then fixed Clark with a serious gaze. "Hey Clark? You can let go now." 

"Oh! Sorry!" Clark fumbled and blushed taking his hand back from Lex's arm. Lex could feel the blood rushing back, burning a negative imprint of where Clark's hand had been. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." Lex pulled the Porsche around to the correct direction. 

"I wasn't scared." And how Clark sounded like a defiant 6-year old. "It was unexpected, that's all." 

"Some people would say those are the best experiences." 

"Maybe I'd enjoy it more if I knew it was coming." 

Lex slowly looked over at Clark, eyebrow quirked. Clark had a strange expression, mouth set *(like his mother)*, eyes dancing. Did the boy know what he was doing? Lex sighed inwardly. _No_. He was only trying to match Lex's bravado and not look like a scared 16 year-old in the process. 

Clark pushed at his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go again." 

"You'll be late." 

"I'm already late. You can make it worth my while..." And now Lex had part of what he wanted, a shy smile under lowered lashes, green eyes flashing gold in the sun. 

_Dear God, I won't get any work done today_. 

Revving the engine, Lex headed for the next intersection. "Fine. Just don't grab my arm this time; I need to steer." 

"Anything but the arm, got it." 

_God help me_. 

"Hang on, Kent." Lex downshifted and cut the wheel sharp to the right. Main Street whirled around them like a carousel, tire smoke filling the air. 

Clark was ready this time. He thrust his clenched fists in the air as if on a roller coaster. "WHOOOOOOOO!" 

Lex laughed despite himself. The force of the turn had pushed Clark into Lex's side. He could feel the heat radiating off him, smell the soap on the boy's arm... _Focus, Lex_. 

Right. Bringing the Porsche around, he looked at Clark whose face flushed with excitement. "Better this time?" 

"Totally. That rocked!" _Ah, there's the sun_. Lex wanted nothing more than that dazzling smile ( _for him_ ) for the rest of his life. 

He drove Porsche back toward Clark's school. "I can hurry, but I'm afraid you'll still be late." 

Clark settled back into his seat. "It's okay." His hand reached out, squeezed Lex's arm briefly. "It was worth it." 

Lex smiled back at his friend. _Yes it was_. 


End file.
